Digimon à Everworld
by Caaal
Summary: Jim Miller, journaliste ayant suivit les disparitions des "jeunes de Chicago" vient à interroger Mimi Tachikawa, persuadé qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose sur les disparitions de David, Senna, April, Christopher et Jalil...


_Nouveau défi ! L'idée ? Un cross-over entre Digimon et Everworld. La contrainte ? N'utiliser que cinq Digisauveurs tombant dans Everworld et faisant la rencontre de David et des siens._

_En somme ça risque de ne pas être simple tout ça ! BAE._

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…_

_Ceci (qui devait être un One-Shot) est la première partie. Celle qui commence dans Digimon et qui tombe dans Everworld. Le narrateur est donc un personnage de Digimon, Mimi._

_La deuxième partie sera établit dans Everworld pour revenir dans Digimon. Le narrateur sera un personnage d'Everworld, April._

_Remerciement et dédicaces à Caro, notre lapin qui tente toujours de me défier ! La suite, prochainement…

* * *

_

**Digimon à Everworld**

Je n'avais pas encore douze ans lorsque mes parents m'annoncèrent que nous quitterions le Japon pour vivre aux Etats-Unis. La décision ne me surprit pas. Maman était persuadé que les « monstres » qui avaient attaqué la ville reviendraient un jour. Et papa espérait trouver un meilleur emploi qu'à Odaiba. Être bureaucrate lui plaisait, mais il avait toujours ambitionné d'évoluer, et son entreprise actuelle ne le lui permettait pas.

Après bien des hésitations entre Los Angeles, Chicago et Washington, s'est finalement sur New York que s'est arrêté le choix de mes parents. Pour ma part, ça me convenait. J'avais toujours entendu parlé de cette ville comme d'une légende, alors autant dire que mes premiers mois furent géniaux. Pour une gamine, c'est souvent le rêve ce genre de choses.

Mais j'avais un poids sur le cœur. Une chose qu'aucun de mes parents ne pouvait comprendre. Ils ignoraient totalement à quel point j'étais lié à mes amis. Chacun d'eux était une part de moi-même. Nous étions lié par le même secret, celui du Digimonde.

Un secret qui nous rattrapa plus d'un an après mon arrivée à New York. Avec l'arrivée des nouveaux Digisauveurs et des nouveaux ennuis. Le retour de notre plus grand ennemi et la bataille finale.

Un secret que nous étions nombreux à partager mais qu'il fallait tout de même préserver. Difficile me diriez-vous, pas quand vous avez des amis tels que Gennai. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il avait fait mais grâce à lui, la centaine de Digisauveurs que nous étions ne verrait pas son secret éclater au grand jour.

J'étais réellement persuadée que nous étions tous à l'abri. Jusqu'à ce que ce journaliste vienne un jour sonner à ma porte.

Le printemps s'annonçait à peine, bientôt je fêterais mes seize ans, mes parents étaient partis faire des courses et je préparais mon départ. Je retournais quelques jours au Japon voir mes amis.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, j'ouvris innocemment ignorant totalement de qui il s'agissait.

- Bonjour, Mlle Tachikawa ?

- Qui la demande ? fis-je surprise par l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se présentait à moi.

Il sortit une carte de sa poche qu'il me présenta. Je m'en saisis pour lire dessus son identité et sa profession.

- Jim Miller, journaliste de Chicago ? Je suis censé vous connaître ?

- Pas du tout. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants si vous le permettez…

Il s'avança pour rentrer chez moi mais je me suis naturellement interposée. Faire entrer un inconnu, pas question.

- De quoi pourrions nous parler ?

Devant mon entêtement, l'homme se résigna et sortit de sa sacoche plusieurs papiers. Il m'en fit voir quelques uns.

- Regardez, ce sont des articles que j'ai écrit l'année passé.

Je regardais soigneusement les coupures de presses. Toutes relataient le même évènement.

- Disparition mystérieuse de cinq adolescents ? En quoi suis-je concernée ?

- Voyez-vous, Mlle Tachikawa, je suis un homme qui n'abandonne jamais. Il se trouve qu'en août 1999, une dénommée Senna Wales, qui étudiait à Crestwood High a disparue. En menant mon enquête, il se trouve qu'elle était en compagnie de quatre autres adolescents qui ont tour à tour disparut également de la surface de la Terre. Je dis bien disparut…

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de disparaître, vous aussi, Mlle Tachikawa ?

L'homme semblait convaincu par ce qu'il disait, comme s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Mais je ne devais rien lui dire. Tenir notre secret.

- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

- En essayant de trouver des cas similaires à travers le monde, je suis tombé curieusement sur des articles faisant mention du bouleversement météorologique de cet été là. Un bouleversement qui s'est vu accompagné par l'apparition de monstres, au Japon, et sur le lien qui unissait tout cela à un groupe d'enfants dont l'identité n'a jamais était dévoilée. Il se trouve que, comme par hasard, toutes les informations sur ce sujet là ont également mystérieusement disparu.

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

- Juste que vous étiez l'une de ses enfants. Votre mère s'est confiée sur cela à l'une de ses amies qui se trouve être ma sœur. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand ma sœur m'a appris tout cela. Et me voilà, aujourd'hui, devant chez vous.

- Ma mère a tendance a exagérer les choses vous savez. Je n'ai rien à vous dire et, j'ai un avion à prendre, et des bagages à terminer.

Alors que j'essayais de refermer la porte, le journaliste m'attrapa le bras.

- Je sais que vous protégez un secret, et je suis persévérant, je finirais par le découvrir.

- Au revoir monsieur Miller.

Une fois seule, je me précipitais de terminer mes bagages. Il fallait absolument que j'en parle aux autres, pour les prévenir, et pour découvrir si d'autres Digisauveurs furent appelés l'été 1999. Par chance, j'avais gardé l'un des articles de Jim Miller. Aussi, j'attendais que mes parents rentrent de leur course pour qu'ils me déposent à l'aéroport.

J'arrivais à Odaiba plusieurs heures plus tard. Juste avant de partir, j'avais envoyé un mail à Koushiro lui demandant de réunir tout le monde chez lui afin que nous puissions discuter de l'affaire Jim Miller rapidement. Koushiro saurait trouver une idée. Il était notre intelligence à tout. Et celui qui savait le mieux nous expliquer ce genre de problèmes.

Je suis passé à l'hôtel déposer mes affaires avant de prendre un taxi pour aller rapidement chez mon ami. En arrivant, c'est Koushiro lui-même qui m'ouvrit la porte.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Mon père est au travail et ma mère est partit acheter des meubles pour Tentomon.

Je pris Koushiro dans mes bras. Nous étions toujours heureux de nous retrouver. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre pour retrouver les autres.

- Tout le monde n'a pas pu venir. Daisuke, Ken et Taichi ont un match de foot à Kyoto. J'ai quand même appelé Taichi qui va essayer de se libérer, m'apprit Koushiro. Miyako travaille au magasin de ses parents et Iori avait un entraînement avec son grand-père.

Koushiro ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je vis de suite Yamato que je pris dans mes bras. Le jeune musicien avait su se libérer. Puis j'embrassais tour à tour Sora, qui sortait probablement d'un entraînement de tennis, et enfin Joe dans son beau costume flambant neuf.

- Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir. Et Takeru et Hikari ? Ils vont arriver ?

- Eux également ne sont pas là… Ils sont partis avec la mère de Takeru pour une sortie safari photos.

Je posais mes affaires et mon sac à main sur le lit de Koushiro avant de m'asseoir. Joe vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et tous me regardaient maintenant attendant que je raconte mon histoire, ce que je fis. Je leur parlais de l'apparition du journaliste Jim Miller chez moi et Koushiro poursuivit.

- Après que tu m'ai envoyé ton e-mail je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches. J'ai évidemment demandé l'aide de Gennai pour vérifier si les cinq disparus avaient un lien avec le Digimonde.

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Yamato.

- Ils n'ont aucun lien avec le Digimonde. Ce ne sont ni des Digisauveurs, ni quoi que ce soit. Le plus étrange c'est que d'après le rapport de certains proches, ils se sont mis à disparaître progressivement. L'un d'eux, souligna Koushiro, le dénommé Christopher Hitchcock avait un trou énorme dans la poitrine quelques jours avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Sora.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais Gennai pense qu'il est probable qu'ils soient dans un autre monde parallèle.

- Qui n'est pas le monde Digital ? demanda Joe.

- Exactement.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Koushiro alla ouvrir nous laissant seuls dans la chambre.

- Que sont devenus ces gens ? demanda Sora en regardant le dossier collecté par Koushiro. Je me levais et en fit de même.

Je pouvais mettre des visages sur ces différents noms. Je me posais exactement la même question que mon amie, à savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu devenir.

Soudain, Koushiro revint avec Taichi à ses côtés. Notre ami avait réussit à se libérer quelques heures pour venir nous voir. Après que Koushiro lui ait expliqué la situation, nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien dire. Aucun de nous n'avait d'idées sur quoi faire.

- Désolé de vous avoir embêté avec tout ça, leur dis-je à tous.

Sans le savoir à ce moment là, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour voir le printemps apparaître progressivement dehors. La rue était relativement déserte, il n'y avait qu'une femme postée devant la maison qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Alors que je la fixais, je me rendis compte qu'elle nous observait.

- Koushiro, qui est cette femme devant chez toi ?

Mon ami vint à mes côtés pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais il me répondit qu'il ne la connaissait absolument pas. Ayant certainement vu que nous la regardions, la jeune femme tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Elle nous observait ! fis-je remarquer à mes amis avant de détaler, prendre mon sac à main et partir à sa poursuite.

J'entendis vaguement derrière moi que certains de mes compagnons me suivaient. Une fois dehors, je vis la jeune femme tourner à l'angle d'une rue. Je me précipitais pour la rejoindre alors que j'entendais Joe crier après moi derrière. La femme alla jusqu'au parc ou nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver, près de l'ancien tramway qui nous avait ramené jusqu'à chez nous. Puis elle s'arrêta.

- Excusez-moi, pourquoi étiez vous devant chez mon ami ?

- Un grand danger vous guette. La Reine est en Danger. Aucun des trois ne la sauvera. Il leur faut de l'aide. Vous devez franchir le passage et les aider. Sinon Everworld court à sa fin.

- Est-ce que ça va Mimi ? me demanda Sora en arrivant derrière moi.

- Je suppose.

Joe, Sora, Yamato et Taichi étaient tous les quatre avec moi lorsque je commençais à me sentir mal. Ma tête se mit à tourner et tout autour de moi, les choses commencèrent à devenir floues. Si bien que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir mes pieds sur le sol et devoir la tête de mes amis se déformer. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, j'ai perdue connaissance.

A mon réveil, j'entendais des cris de toute part. La femme mystérieuse m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite alors qu'autour de moi, je ne reconnaissais rien. Des chevaliers étaient en train de combattre un énorme monstre alors que certains de leurs chevaux étaient en train de s'enfuir. Impossible de voir si mes amis étaient là.

Une fois dans les bois près d'une rivière, la femme s'arrêta et me regarda.

- Je dois vous conduire sur le mont Olympe.

- Le mont Olympe ? Ce n'est pas au Japon.

- Vous n'êtes plus au Japon, mais à Everworld.

Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Etait-ce un endroit tout d'abord ? Mais pour l'heure, le plus important pour moi était de savoir si j'étais seule et comment j'avais pu disparaître de la rue à Koushiro aussi étrangement. Je n'avais qu'une envie en tête, vomir. Cette horrible impression d'avoir était compressée en milles fois avant de me sentir de nouveau moi-même.

Quelqu'un arriva au loin dans notre direction en courant. La femme qui m'accompagnait sortit aussitôt une espèce de dague de sa tunique grecque ou romaine – j'avais toujours un certain mal à les différencier – et elle pointa son arme face au nouvel arrivant. Je fus soulagée de découvrir un visage amical.

- Yamato !

Je me précipitais vers mon ami qui s'arrêta de courir. Il ne dit rien. Il me regarda simplement, tout comme il regarda la femme qui rangeait sa dague.

- On est pas dans le Digimonde.

- Et nous ne sommes plus au Japon, ajoutais-je à mon ami tout en regardant la femme qui nous accompagnait.

- Il faut essayer de retrouver vos amis, s'ils sont encore en vie. Mais tous n'ont pas franchit le passage. Nous devrions pouvoir nous en sortir sans les Six Passagers.

Elle avança dans les bois tout en nous faisant signe de la suivre. Je regardais Yamato, intriguée et espérant qu'il nous trouverait une solution qui nous sortirait de là. Mais pour l'heure, il se contenta de ne rien dire, comme moi.

Nous avancions depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque la femme devant nous s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi mais, comment vous appelez-vous ? demandis-je.

- Cassandre, prêtresse d'Apollon, fille du Roi Priam et de la Reine Hécube.

Je la regardais suspicieuse, essayant de chercher un point de repère auprès de mon ami musicien. Celui-ci s'empressa de lui répondre.

- Vous essayez de nous faire croire que vous êtes l'un de ces personnages de la mythologie grecque ?

La dite prêtresse le dévisagea du regard. Un regard qui dérangeait, comme jamais je n'en avais vu. Elle ne répondit pas et un bruit de galop se fit entendre. Un cheval arrivait dans notre direction. Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes. Il s'arrêta devant Cassandre et je distinguais deux personnes sur la monture. Aux rennes, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que moi. Il était brun, les cheveux en pagailles, une armure, une lance, une épée et tout l'attirail d'un chevalier de guerre. Derrière lui se tenait mon amie, Sora. Heureusement, elle était en vie. Et elle semblait tout aussi soulagée de nous retrouver.

- Ou sont Tai et Joe ? demanda t-elle.

- Aucune idée, répondis-je. Et Koushiro il nous a suivit ?

- Non, répondit-elle, son ordinateur s'est emporté au moment ou tu as quitté sa chambre. Il voulait vérifier quelle en était la cause pendant que nous allions te chercher.

Yamato ne s'intéressa bientôt plus à notre conversation mais regarda le chevalier qui descendait de sa monture.

- Bonjour, nous dit-il, je me présente, Général en chef des chevaliers de l'Apocalypse, David le Grand.

- Yamato, et voici Mimi et Sora.

- Nous avons eu le temps de nous présenter, dit le chevalier en souriant à l'attention de Sora.

Les politesses faites, le dénommé David – ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu – se retourna vers la fameuse prêtresse, légèrement énervé.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu caché que tu étais aussi un passage ? Comme Senna ?

- M'as-tu déjà posé la question ?

Le chevalier semblait être pris à son propre piège et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Tu penses que faire venir d'autres gens de mon monde ici arrangera les choses ? Tu oublies ce qui s'est passé quand Senna a décidé de monter une armée ?

Le prénom de Senna m'était également familier. J'étais sur le point de découvrir ce qu'il en était.

- Tous les habitants d'Everworld n'ont pas ce que toi et tes compagnons avez. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est votre différence qui vous a permis de rester en vie ici et d'amener un semblant de paix et de défaire Ka Anor.

Yamato, Sora et moi étions complètement perdus jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle d'où je connaissais les prénoms.

- David Levin et Senna Wales ! Vous étiez les deux premiers disparus dans l'article que Jim Miller a écrit ! m'exclamais-je.

A présent, nous étions tous les trois en train de le dévisager.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? nous demanda t-il.

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre que de derrière les arbres, un groupe de chevaliers/soldats débarqua. Ils devaient être une dizaine, mené par un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, grand, musclé et plutôt beau garçon arriva. Ils avaient avec eux Taichi et Jyou qu'ils tenaient visiblement prisonniers.

- Regarde ce que nous avons capturé, annonça t-il fièrement au Général David.

- Tu peux les relâcher, lui dit-il. La prêtresse les a fait venir de notre monde.

Le grand blond perdit son sourire et nous regarda alors comme si nous étions des Dieux venus d'ailleurs. Certains soldats étaient en train de défaire les liens de nos amis lorsque le grand blond s'approcha de nous.

- Comment ? Senna est morte, comment a-t-elle pu ? s'étonna t-il.

- Elle est elle-même un passage, annonça t-il.

Le blond nous regarda ensuite – surtout Sora et moi.

- Au moins, elle a choisit de bien jolies filles. Elles se faisaient de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps.

Sachant que le dénommé Jalil était un afro-américain, je me doutais de l'identité du blond.

- Christopher Hitchcock ? demandais-je poliment.

- Et en plus tu me connais. Ma réputation a dépassé les frontières d'Everworld ?

Il était carrément en train de me draguer, Joe intervint alors.

- C'est quoi Everworld ?

- C'est le plus incroyable de tes cauchemars qui devient réalité mec, lança Christopher.

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Regagnons le château d'April. Il se fait tard.

- Nous devons les amener sur l'Olympe, les présenter à Athéna, intervint Cassandre.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le Général d'Athéna, rétorqua David, tu me laisses donc gérer cela.

Le Général, ses soldats, Cassandre, mes amis et moi nous mirent en route en direction d'un soi-disant château. Tandis que nous traversions la forêt, nous en profitions pour demander à David et Christopher de quelle façon ils s'étaient retrouvé dans cet étrange monde et pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais revenus.

David nous raconta comment lui, Christopher, April et Jalil firent emporté par Senna, sa petite-amie, dans ce monde. Elle était en réalité une sorcière. Il nous expliqua aussi – chose incroyable – que ce monde comportait toutes les divinités grecques, romaines, égyptiennes, celtes et légendaires. Des Dieux de l'Olympe à Merlin, en passant par des montres et des dragons. Il nous expliqua aussi la mort de Senna et le choix qu'ils durent faire entre rester dans leur monde ou vivre à Everworld.

- Attends, en vue des horreurs que tu nous cite depuis une demi heure, pourquoi avoir décidé de rester ? demanda Taichi.

- Parce qu'ici on est utiles, on ne sert pas à rien. Chacun de nous s'est trouvé une existence dans ce monde. BAE.

- BAE ? demanda Sora.

- Bienvenue à Everworld, répondit Christopher en rigolant.

Le reste de notre trajet, David resta plutôt silencieux. Christopher se chargea de faire la conversation. Il était aussi con qu'il pouvait être beau. Pas dans le mauvais sens attention, mais, il sur jouait tout le temps, sachant profiter de ses charmes envers Sora ou moi. Mais plus il insistait, plus il m'agaçait. Il nous demande d'où l'on venait et quelques informations comme ce que devenait le monde depuis leur départ. Yamato se chargea de lui expliquer les nouveautés musicales, Taichi les sportives, Jyou les scientifiques, Sora les culturelles et moi les nouveautés peoples.

- Dites, ça fait bientôt trois heures que nous marchons, on arrive bientôt ? demandais-je au Général.

- Nous ne sommes plus loin.

David restait distant avec nous, froid même. Il avait un air hautain qui ne me donnait aucune sympathie à son égard. Tout au contraire.

Tandis que les chevaliers marchaient en tête, je m'approchais de mes amis qui étaient en train de discuter doucement.

- J'espère vraiment que Koushiro est en train de penser à une solution pour nous tirer de là, disait Taichi.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à cette prêtresse de nous renvoyer d'où l'on vient ? demanda Sora.

- Je doute qu'elle le fera, répondit Yamato. Elle a un plan derrière la tête. Mais son plan ne semble pas plaire à son Général.

- Mais vous n'avez pas pensé qu'après un certain temps dans ce monde peuplait d'horreurs, ils espéraient rentrer chez eux ? demanda Joe.

- Ils ont l'air de se plaire, répondit Yamato.

- Je regrette déjà nos débuts dans le Digimonde, dis-je amèrement.

Nous arrivèrent finalement devant l'enceinte d'un énorme château. Dans un style très moyen-âge, avec des pierres partout, de nouveaux chevaliers, des gardes et, passé le pont levis, un village énorme. Avec des créatures toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Des elfes, des lutins, des… Choses que je ne pourrais jamais nommer ! Des sortes de fées aussi, avec des robes très jolies. C'était un total autre monde. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas celle d'un conte de fée, comme nous aurions pu le penser. Visiblement, une certaine tension était palpable dans l'air.

- Ou est-elle ? demanda David à l'attention d'un jeune homme d'une élégance rare pour ce monde.

Je le regardais plus en détail et Christopher s'approcha de nous.

- C'est Jalil. C'est notre savant. Electricité, douche, ou tout autre savoir-vivre de notre monde, il l'inculque à Everworld.

Le dénommé Jalil nous regarda à son tour. Au loin, j'entendis David lui expliquer la situation et certainement lui révéler qui nous étions, tandis que Cassandre restait toujours à ne rien dire, comme si elle ignorait qu'elle se trouvait à cet endroit précis.

- Christopher, dis-je de ma voix la plus charmante, je suis contente que vous vous plaisiez tous ici mais… Ce n'est pas notre monde et, serait-il possible de voir avec Cassandre de nous ramener chez nous ? Visiblement, il y a une grande méprise. Le Général David ne semble pas avoir besoin de nous…

- Mais notre Reine a besoin de vous.

- Non. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous nous prenez, m'épaula Joe derrière moi, mais on est pas des magiciens, des chevaliers ou une sorte de Dieux.

Cassandre qui écoutait certainement la conversation un peu plus loin s'approcha de nous.

- Vous êtes des Enfants Elus. Des Digisauveurs, vous avez était choisit avec d'autres pour protéger le Monde Digital et le délivrez des forces obscures.

- Comment connaissez vous le Digimonde ? demanda Sora.

Une jeune femme, portant une robe des plus élégantes, les cheveux roux relevés en arrière s'approcha alors de nous. Elle avait toute la grâce d'une reine et je compris très rapidement qu'elle était la quatrième comparse disparue, April O'Brien.

- Ce sont eux ? demanda la Reine à la prêtresse.

- Oui ma Reine.

- Je pensais qu'il nous fallait les six élus de 1999 ?

- Nous avons rencontré un certain problème, avoua la jeune femme, mais même s'ils ne sont que cinq cela sera nécessaire.

April s'approcha de nous et se présenta. Elle nous demanda tour à tour notre identité, ce que nous lui dirent assez vite. Elle demanda ensuite à ce que Christopher, David, Jalil, Cassandre et nous la suivions seuls, jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

Elle nous emmena alors rapidement dans une pièce que David ferma derrière lui.

- Installez vous autour de cette table, nous demanda April.

Chacun de nous prit place, attendant de savoir ce qu'enfin, tous nous révèleraient.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous devons leur expliquer ? demanda Jalil à April.

Elle acquiesça du visage et lui demanda de nous raconter.

- Est-ce que le nom d'Apocalymon vous dit quelque chose ?

Chacun de nous se regarda et c'est Taichi qui répondit.

- Oui. Nous l'avons battu il y a quatre ans. Pourquoi ?

- Nous l'avons battu également, à une certaine époque. Du moins, nous l'avions neutralisé pour une certaine durée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie les maîtres de l'ombre détruire le Digimonde.

- Comment ça vous l'aviez battu ? demanda Sora. Vous seriez des Digisauveurs ?

- Vous devez savoir, reprit Jalil, qu'Apocalymon influait sur le temps qui s'écoulait entre le monde Digital et les autres mondes, tels que la Terre ou Everworld. Pour faire simple, nous sommes arrivés dans le Digimonde au début de sa création. Comme pour tout monde, une partie était dominée par le bien, une autre par le mal. Mais Apocalymon qui constituait toutes les émotions négatives devint tellement puissant que le mal empiéterait sur la partie du bien.

- On connaît cette histoire, avoua Yamato. Gennai nous en a parlé quand on s'est battu contre Apocalypmon. Il nous révéla que d'autres avant nous étaient venus dans le Digimonde.

- Nous furent les premiers élus, révéla David. Les premiers Digisauveurs. Nous avons neutralisé Apocalypmon la première fois.

- Nous avions également des partenaires Digimons que nous avons quitté. Pour nous cela ne représente qu'une année, mais dans le Digimonde, des centaines d'années se sont écoulés. Nos partenaires sont devenus aujourd'hui les quatre Gardiens du Digimonde, reprit Jalil.

- Ebonwhumon, le gardien du Nord, était mon Digimon, révéla Jalil.

- Le mien était le gardien du sud, Zhugiamon, dit David.

- Le mien était le gardien de l'ouest, Baihumo, dit Christopher.

- Quand au mien vous le connaissez, Azulongmon, le gardien de l'est, conclut April.

Nous ne savions pas quoi dire. Apprendre que les premiers Digisauveurs se trouvaient face à nous et qu'ils avaient pour partenaires les Digimons les plus sacrés nous fit froid dans le dos.

- Nous nous trouvions déjà dans Everworld lorsque nous fîmes appelés dans le monde Digital, révéla également Jalil. Mais aujourd'hui, nos Digivices ont étaient détruits, nous n'avons plus rien qui puisse nous relier au Digimonde.

- Jusqu'à ce que Cassandre ait une prophétie que personne ne veut croire à part moi, insista April. Je lui ai ordonné de rechercher les nouveaux élus qu'elle vit dans sa vision.

- Quelle prophétie ? demanda Sora. Nous étions dedans ?

- En effet, avoua Cassandre, comme vos Digimons ont pu se digivolver grâce à la force de vos symboles, les quatre Gardiens se sont nourris de la force des symboles de David, Christopher, Jalil et April pour atteindre leur niveau actuel. Mais après la défaite de votre ennemi Myotismon et la restructuration du monde Digital, leurs pouvoirs initiaux ont étaient perdus. Et seuls le pouvoir de la force, la paix, l'humour et le savoir arriveront à rétablir le bon équilibre et à leur rendre leurs pleins pouvoirs.

- En clair, ça signifie ? demanda Taichi.

- Vous devez nous ramener dans le Monde Digital, termina April.

_A suivre dans la seconde partie !!_


End file.
